


Love & Anguish

by KitsuneBooks



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Feminine Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Little smut, Love/Hate, M/M, Married Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Singer Park Jimin (BTS), Unrequited Love, feminine Jimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneBooks/pseuds/KitsuneBooks
Summary: Jungkook was forced to visit a bar by his best friend. One performance by a popular bar singer name Jimin made Jungkook fall head over heels for him.•English isn't my first language so there grammatical errors.•this is my first fanfic so give me advice but don't be rude about it.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 1





	1. ✧ Surprise Reaction ✧

Third point of view

Being in a crowded and loud bar wasn't part of Jungkook plan to relax. It's was actually Taehyung his close childhood plan which isn't surprising. Jungkook is sitting at stool at the bar counter tired and nervous. 

Soon a pink hair man that is very handsome wear a traditional bartender outfit came behind the bar. "What can I get you sir?" Jungkook was startled by his voice.

"Um... water please" the Bartender was shocked by his request. "Are you lightweight or something? Come on loosen up the night is young. How about a Brandy or something?"

Jungkook was about to say when a soft-angelic voice interrupted him. "Jin stop peer pressuring the poor boy into drinking" a short boy with silky black hair wearing gold sequins tail-coat and black shorts that hug his you know what and wearing black knee-high-sock with a white tiny bows on top end also black ankle boots.

"Jiminie I'm only teasing the boy don't worry" Jin say in a cheerful tone. Jimin smile boy at the pink hair guy "I know but the guy looked a little uncomfortable see he's blushing" Jimin tease the brunette. Jimin sat down in the stool next to Jungkook.

Jungkook tried his best not to stare at Jimin too long. He didn't want to weird out the poor boy or embarrass himself. "So what's your name?" Jin ask. "Oh I'm Jungkook and you guys". 

"I'm Jin if you didn't know and his angel by you is Jimin" Jimin smile. "Nice to meet you Jungkook" "same to you too Jimin".

A guy with grey or platinum hair went on stage and announce in the microphone "for our final performance you all were waiting for Park Jimin will be singing Fools by Troye Sivan"

Everyone cheered with total excitement and joy and Jimin got off the stool and head toward the stage "Good luck Jimin" the brunette yelled. Jimin smiles at Jungkook and hurry on stage.

Jungkook best friend came from the dance floor and sat in the stool next to him "You're finally back. I hope you weren't flirting with some strangers Yoongi will be upset". Taehyung was about to say something when music started play and the short Bar Singer is on stage alone.

The black hair vocalist started to singing. His voice is breathtaking, euphonious, golden and beautiful. Their no amount of words in dictionary nor the world to describe Jimin vocals.

No only his voice is beautiful but facial expression and body movements are stunning and erotic. 

When the performance was over Jungkook couldn't take his eye off of Jimin, more than he could before. Jimin got off the stage and started walking backstage. Jungkook chase after Jimin without thinking and grab is wrist.

The smaller one looked at the taller one with fear and anguish in his eyes which quickly turned into disgusted. The man in the tailcoat push the other guy to the ground "don't you ever touch me like you know me!" Jimin yelled and run to the staff room.

Jin and the grey hair man ran after Jimin and Taehyung help Jungkook up off the ground. Everyone whisper and stared at Taehyung and Jungkook. Jungkook ran out the bar in embarrassment and confusion and his friend followed.

"What did you do to that poor boy you idiot!" Taehyung yelled. Jungkook grab the red hair shoulders "Calm down I didn't do nothing. I just grab his wrist and he just freaked out!"Jungkook explain. 

"Next leave him alone and don't go to this bar. With the expressions on everyone including Jimin they hate you and never want to see you here back ever again. Let's go home Yoongi is probably worried and angry." Taehyung say.

Jungkook looked back at the pink Neon light and black Bar. In white neon lights is the word 'MoonChild' Jungkook walk and enter inside Taehyung car. 'Sorry Taehyung but, I have to see Jimin again. I don't know why but, I have to see him'.


	2. ☽ Harsh Truth ☽

•Third point of view•

↞ The Next Day ↠

Jungkook couldn't pay attention to his work and Yoongi lesson All he can think about is yesterday night at the MoonChild, Jimin and the expression he made when he grab himself.

Jungkook space out for a few minutes until someone smacked the back of his head. "Yoongi really" Jungkook rub the back of his head. "Pay attention while I'm trying teach you about your father company" Yoongi pause for a moment and stare at Jungkook dead in the eyes and continue."you are going to be the head of this company so you need this".

Jungkook sigh and pay attention to Yoongi lesson. Three hours of Yoongi lectures and lessons Jungkook is allow to leave the house. Jungkook decide to visit the Bar. The brunette grab his keys and phone. He jump into his car and drove to the bar.

When Jungkook enter the bar it was nearly empty. 'It's not weird since it's the afternoon Maybe i shouldn't have came here' Jungkook thought. He sat at the bar after a few minutes a older men with pink hair appear with Jimin. The older men walk behind the Bar. 

Jimin glare at Jungkook and walked out the bar. "What can I get you? And sorry for what happened yesterday. Honestly I was expecting you to show up at this bar again because of Jimin outburst"

"Water please and it was nothing I did grab he without his consent." Jin nodded. "why water? Why not rum are you light weight?" the pink hair guy say in a teasing tone. "No it's too early for alcohol" Jungkook say. "You're right " Jin grab a bottle of water from under the bar and hand it to Jungkook.

"So why are here so early?" Jin ask. "I wanted to apologize to Jimin but he already left and he seem to hate me. By the glare so their no way for me to apologize." Jungkook let out a painful chuckle.

"You're right he does hate you and doesn't want to see you or talk to you" Jin say. Jungkook nodded and look down at the water bottle. "I know" Jungkook say. 

The brunette let out a sigh "does that mean I'm not allow here anymore" Jungkook say. Jin was silent for a moment "I'm not sure but Jimin do request Namjoon the owner of the Bar to ban you from here. Jimin is taking the accident too far you didn't do anything serious." Jin explain.

Jungkook nodded "I understand, do you know why Jimin is acting this way? Is he fear of being touched by other people or something?" Jin start wiping down the counter. "Sorry can't answer that it's not my place ask Jimin" Jungkook nodded and got up and hand Jin five dollars. "Keep the change" Jin had a surprise expression then smile.

"You're not a bad guy see ya" Jungkook smile and wave goodbye. Jungkook exit the bar and saw Jimin lending by the door. When the petite male spotted the brunette glared at him. Jungkook smile back at Jimin "you know I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry for grabbing you without your permission I wasn't thinking." Jungkook explain.

"If you mean it then never show up here ever again" Jimin walked back inside the bar. Jungkook let out a sigh and walk to car and hop inside and head home.


End file.
